Birthday Surprises
by CagedBird17
Summary: Sakura's birthday is coming up, and it seems like everyone except Syaoran have gotten her present. What will he give her?
1. Preparations

**Hello! Its me, CherryBlossomLittleWolf13, with a new story. This is my second fic. I don't know how long I plan to make it. It probably depends on either reviewers or how long it takes me to plan the party. Oh well. On with the story!**

**Sorry, forgot about this part:  
Syaoran Li: 18  
Sakura Kinomoto: 16  
Touya Kinomoto: 24  
Meiling Rae: 17**

**That's about it for now. Everyone else comes in later in the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Birthday Surprises by: CherryBlossomLittleWolf13  
Chapter 1: Preparation

* * *

**

A young man with messy chestnut brown hair and matching eyes paced around the room. Deep in thought, Syaoran Li looked at the calendar on his desk. It had a red circle on the date 'April 1'. It seemed that he was worried about that date. He didn't know what to do. With that day only a week away, he couldn't decide.

" UGH! I GIVE UP! I"LL NEVER KNOW WHAT TO GET HER!" he yelled furiously. Hearing all of the yelling, Meiling Rae popped her head into her cousin's room.

" What is wrong with you?" she asked, while sitting at his desk. He pointed to the calendar. Meiling looked and started laughing.

" THAT's why you were shouting? My goodness!" Meiling stared at Syaoran through the fits of laughter she was getting. ' Men. They will never understand us.'

" Well? What do you think I should do?" he glared at her. She winced and sighed.

" Why don't you go shopping? You might find something that she will like! I have already bought an emerald pendant to match her eyes." She got up and walked off. When she got to the door, she said,

" Don't worry. You'll think of something!" With that she left. He continued pacing around his room. _'Maybe Mei's right. I shouldn't stress so much, but I can't help it! I want to get Sakura something amazing!' _He looked at the photo on his desk. It was of one of his dates. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself. She had shining emerald eyes and a smile so beautiful, everyone around her had to smile just by looking at her. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, and they had been dating for almost 3 years. She was the thing he cared for the most in his life. Only problem for him was that she was turning 17 and he didn't know what to get for her. He wanted to get her something that would blow her breath away, but what could he get her? After thinking about what Mei said, he got an idea. Laughing, he ran into Mei's room. She was on her laptop, looking for some CD's that she wanted.

" MEI! I know what I should get her!" he yelled at the top of his voice. She smirked.

"About time. What do you have in mind, dear cousin?" He whispered it in her ear. When she heard, her smile grew 5 times its normal size. As soon as he finished, she yelled,

"KAWAII! I didn't know you had it in you. Well, shall I start a web search?" He nodded and she got to work. After a few minutes, she said," How about this one?" He looked over her shoulder.

" That one is perfect! How much?"

" About 650 dollars. Wanna buy it?"

" Yeah! Just put it on my credit card ok?"

" You got it!" She typed in the information and placed it on rush delivery. Just then, Syaoran's sisters came in.

" Did we hear Mei yell?" Feimei asked. Meiling walked over and told them the plan. Syaoran got ready. He covered his ears, waiting for the dreaded--

" KAWAII!" they all yelled. They decided that just in case it didn't come on time, that he goes out and buys a decoy present. As soon as her reached the ground floor, he almost ran into his mother.

" What's the rush, Syaoran?" she asked as he ran to the door.

" NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! ASK MEI!" he turned a corner and disappeared.

" What is wrong with him, Meiling?" she asked as she entered the room. She noticed the 5 girls looking at a picture on the laptop. She looked confused and tapped on Fanren's shoulder. She looked at her mother and moved over. When Yelan saw the picture, she gleefully asked,

" So he's gonna do it?" Meiling nodded and asked,

" Are you that good of a planner, Auntie?" Yelan just started walking to the door. Upon reaching it, she asked,

" Wanna help with the preparations?" The girls looked at the woman standing in front of them, and followed her to her room. Meanwhile, Syaoran ran into the fabric store, bought some stuff and ran home. When he entered, Wei greeted him.

" Welcome back, Master Li. Did you find what you needed?"

" Yes. Wei, can you dial Miss Kinomoto's number and put her on line 2?" He asked halfway up the stairway.

" Of course, Master Li. Anything else?"

" Just that, thank you." and he walked upstairs. When he got to his room, he placed the bag on his desk, next to the photo. Just then the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Master Li, Miss Kinomoto on line 2"

" Thank you Wei." He pressed the button for line 2.

" Hello?" Sakura voice rang through the phone.

" Sakura, Its me. I was wondering if we could have the party at my house. If its ok with you and your dad." He asked.

" Its ok with me, but I'll have to ask my dad, so I'll be back in a sec ok? Don't hang up." Sakura got up.

" Sure."

**Sakura's home:**

" Hey, Kaijuu! Who are you talking to? It had better not be that brat..." Touya Kinomoto said while looking at his baby sis. Despite his attitude toward her, he was very fond of her and let no one get close. At least, not boys.

" I'M NOT A KAIJUU!" she kicked him and he jumped back just in time. She huffed and also added," AND HE'S NOT A BRAT! HE HAS A NAME! AGH, GET OUT!" she chased him out and locked the door.You could hear his laughter in the hall. Still fuming, she picked up her stuff and walked downstairs. Just then, her catSouppi walked to the phone. As all cats do, he played with the cord. Unfortunately, Souppi's paw got tangled with the cable. In his panic, he pulled and the phone fell to the floor with a thud. he was frightened and ran away.

" Otou-san, do you mind If I change the location of the party?" she sat down next to her father. Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up and asked his daughter,

" What for?"

" Syaoran asked if I could move the party to his house, so I told him that I'll have to ask you. You know that I'm inviting everyone to the party, and Li-kun's house is way bigger, so can I? Onegai?"

" Wagateru. You can have it at his house." he said with a smile.

" HONTO? YATTA! I can't wait to tell Li-kun!" She hugged her father, and ran back upstairs. " Whoa!Souppi! I almost tripped! Silly cat." and she kept on walking. As soon as she entered, she didn't see the phone. ' That catsis in for it now!' She looked under her bed and picked up the phone.

" Syao-kun? You still there?" she asked.

" Yeah. So what did he say?" There was a rustling of papers in the back.

" He said that we could have it at your house. By the way, what are you doing?" she inquired.

" Oh, just putting the finishing touches on your present." he simply said.

" What did you get me?" she demanded.

" Something nice, but I gotta give it to you in two parts ok?"

She pouted and said sarcastically," It better not be another bouquet of cherry blossoms and peonies. It made Touya sneeze last time, and I know that you put pepper into them."

He laughed. " Well, I guess I should add peonies to the gift. I want to see the look on Touya face when he gets a whiff of them."

Sakura laughed. She was about to ask him something, but he interrupted her.

" Ok. So were having the party at my house. I'll talk to my mom and get the place up and ready. Can you come by tomorrow so we can start the planning?"

" Sure. So what time?"

" Around one or so. See you then." He hung up. She sighed and put the phone back in its place. She laid down on her bed and pondered ' What is he up to?'

**Syaoran's room:**

He looked at his work and placed it aside. He heard the door open, and Meiling came in. He told her the plan and she said it was great. As she went to tell Yelan, Syaoran followed her. He smirked.

_' Part 1: Complete.'

* * *

_

**Well, that's chapter 1. Even I don't know the outcome. I don't even know why I said that he's putting into phases... Oh well. Right! Forgot this:**

**Disclaimers: NO! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO BUY THEM FROM CLAMP! Shoots lawyers and runs with purse in hand Gomen Nasai!**

**One more thing before you leave. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Planning

**I gotta upload! Please, my fellow readers, if you can, help me get some ideas to keep up 'Bound to Hate, Soon to Love'! I need help! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! AH! TASKETE! starts to yell taskete onto the street WAHH! TASKETE! stares at the readers. Imagines sweatdrops of top of their heads HEHE... Um... Well... yeah... Here's chapter 2! -runs away from the crowd-**

**Syaoran Li: 17 ( forgot to change it in the last chapter. Gomen!)**

**Sakura Kinomoto: 16 (17 in a week)**

**Touya Kinomoto: 24**

**Meiling Rae: 17 (birthday on Jan. 22)**

**Tomoyo Daidouji: 16 (her birthday is on Sept. 3)**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: 19**

_Last chapter overview:_

_' Part 1: Complete.'_

**Chapter 2: Planning**

**

* * *

**The first rays of sun shone through the window of the young girl's room. She rolled over as her alarm clock rang. 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_ came the noise. Sakura just kept sleeping. At the start of the alarm, a little stuffed doll flew out of the top drawer and looked at the time.

_' Jeez' _he thought as he rubbed his eyes, _' Sakura's alarm sure picked a great time to wake me up. I was dreaming that I was surrounded by sweets and I was fighting over possesion with Spinnel...'_ "Yawn..." the clock read 7:30 '_Doesn't Sakura's class start at eight? Another day in which Sakura will be late. Oh joy...'_ He shook his head and floated over to where his master was sleeping.

"Sakura..." he whispered. She turned around and fell asleep again. He just stared at her and decided to yell. " SAKURA!" But to no avail._ ' Well, can't say I didn't try everything else...' _He flew over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He grabbed the glass that was there, filled it with water and poured it all over her. She woke up with her trademark " HOEEE!" She looked at her guardian beast and pouted.

" What did you do that for, Kero-chan?"

" 'Cause you didn't wake up, and school's gonna start soon!" She looked at her alarm clock, and to her displeasure, it read seven forty. She groaned and got her uniform out of her closet. It was kinda like the uniform the girls wore at Touya's school, but with some differences. The shirt was all white, and the logo of the school on her breast pocket. The skirt was black, and a little bit shorter than the one in middle school. She grew out her hair, so she decided to braid it that day. She got her brush and got all of the knots out. Soon, she slid down the rail for a mad breakfast rush as usual.

" B-bye!" She waved good-bye to her father and grabbed her bike. She rode down a street to where the Tsukime shrine was. She noticed a flyer for a festival tomorrow, so she decided to invite Syaoran. She got to school and raced to find a spot to tie her bike. Then she ran inside the building to reach her classroom. When she got there, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were clapping.

" Wow, you almost didn't make it! Lucky Tsutsumi-sensei isn't here yet." Naoko said with a smile on her face. Sakura walked to her desk and almost collapsed. Syaoran caught her and wondered why she's always late, like in elementary school, if she had already changed all of the cards.

" A-Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled and stood up. She sat at her desk and the math teacher walked in. Then the day was pretty much like every other day. At noon, the bell rang. Everyone started to pack their things when Terada-sensei announced,

" Kinomoto-san, could I please speak to you after class?" Sakura looked up at hearing her name and nodded.

" Hai." Syaoran looked at her and decided to wait for her out in the hallway. Sakura grabbed her pack and walked to the front.

" Kinomoto, are you alright? You've been falling asleep in class a lot." Terada-sensei face looked worried. Sakura smile her usual cheerful smile and answered,

" I'm alright! I just haven't gotten much sleep lately. I'm completely fine!" She walked out the door. _' What am I going to do with her?'_ He sighed and looked at the almost empty classroom. Rika had stayed behind.Once Sakura left, she decided to give him a lunch that she had made herself. He blushed, but hid it with his smile.

" Arigato, Rika." She smiled and they left.

**The other couple:**

Syaoran was waiting for Sakura in front of the gate. She grabbed her bite and rode to where he was. Since she was coming over in a few hours anyway, they decided that they would head straight to his house. They rode in silence for a while, then Sakura broke the ice.

" Syaoran, do you want to go to a festival tomorrow?" she asked as they stopped at an ice cream shop.

" Sure. Where?" He ordered double scoops for him and Sakura. He ordered his and Sakura chose her ice cream. They paid and left.

" At the Tsukime Shrine." She remembered the first time she had invited him to the same festival, years ago. She smiled. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Syaoran asked. " Yeah. Thats when I made you that yukata for a whole week!"

" I still think that you shouldn't have done the yukata. Your fingers were almost poked through!" He added. She just looked at him.

" At least you liked it." She stopped in front of a large mansion. He got out his keys and unlocked the door. As they left their bikes outside, four figures glomped onto Sakura.

" HOEEEE!" she yelled. She almost fell down when Syaoran pushed his sisters back.

" Arigato, Syaoran" she said as soon as she breathed. The girls just grabbed the two of them and dragged them inside. If you had been there watching this, and you didn't know who they were, you might think it was an abduction. But if you knew who they were, you would just continue walking to wherever you were going.

" AHH! " Sakura yelled and Fanren and Feimei started to decide how to make a new outfit. Syaoran was trying to defend himself and Sakura from his sisters, when a stong voice caused them to stop.

" What is going on here?" Yelan's voice softened when she saw her future daughter-in-law.

" Sakura-san, welcome." Sakura just bowed.

" Arigato for having me, Yelan-san." She beamed.

" Shiefa, I need you to make a phone call, and everyone except Sakura and Syaoran, into my room, now. Meiling's waiting for us, and she's getting happier at every..." Syaoran mouthed 'NO!' from behind Sakura, so Yelan decided to improvise," every... ...stuufed doll thats she's finding."

" Hai, okaa-san!" Yelan gave Shiefa the number and they both left.

**Time Lapse; 5 minutes:**

The doorbell rang. Shiefa went to answer it. Sakura and Syaoran were talking in the back yard when they heard the doorbell ring.

" Who did your sister call?" He shrugged.

Where Shiefa was:

She opened the door and smiled.

" So glad you could come in such short notice. We really need you to design Sakura's dress." Shiefa closed the door behind her. The visitor whirled around with a camera in her hand.

" Anything for my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

**GOMEN NE FOR THE LONG WAIT! Its kinda hard uploading when my mom wont let me near my computer on most days. GOMEN NE! Oh and Bound to Hate, Soon to love will be uploaded soon. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I promise it wont be disappointing!**

**BTW, the first chapter got over ten reviews! I'm so glad that people like this story so much. And again, sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimers: If I owned it, I would continue it after Tsubasa Chronicles, so don't think I own it!**


	3. A date of sorts

**Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting, but this story has to fit in ten chapters or less. If anyone has any helpful hints to help me out, greatly appreciated!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Sakura Kinomoto: 16**

**Syaoran Li: 18**

** TT You all know their ages, so why do I bother?**

**Here: **

_Last chapter overview:_

_" So glad you could come in such short notice. We really need you to design Sakura's dress." Shiefa closed the door behind her. The visitor whirled around with a camera in her hand._

_" Anything for my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes._

**Birthday Surprizes Chapter 3:**

Sakura felt a cold chill run down her back. Syaoran looked at her.

" Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

" I have a bad feeling. Something is gonna happen in the next three--"

" SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo glomped onto her friend. They both fell onto the floor.

" Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" She asked as Tomoyo stood up.

" I have some business to attend to with Syaoran's sisters. Now if you'll excuse me..." She brought out the camera and started filming the happy couple. Imagine a sweatdrop on their heads. After five minutes of nothing, Tomoyo gave up and followed Shiefa to Meiling's room. Sakura had a questioning look on her features. Syaoran just shrugged and held Sakura in his embrace.

" What is Tomoyo-chan doing here?" She asked, looking up at Syaoran.

" Don't ask me. Shiefa was the one who called her." He held her close for a few minutes. She smiled. '_Times like this make me appreaciate my life so much...' _ Memories of the past few years flooded into her mind like a wave on a shore. She remembered the time she first became the Card Captor. The day she met Syaoran. The day that Syaoran told her that he loved her. And every adventure in between. She felt Syaoran remove his arms from around her shoulders. She looked up and Syaoran's lips landed on her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped his arms aroung her waist. Little did they know that Tomoyo's camera was still there and recording the whole episode. When they broke apart for air, Syaoran spoke.

" I got something for you, Sakura."

" What is it?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and took her to his room. When they arrived, he asked her to close her eyes.

" Alright, but I don't see the point in this." She said as she placed her hands over her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face to make sure that she wasn't peeking. He went to his closet and brought out a bouquet of roses.

" Alright, you can open your eyes now."

" What are you--" She asked then saw the flowers he held in his arms.

" They're beautiful!" Sakura gleefully said. It was a bouquet of nadeshiko blossoms, wisterias, peach blossoms and cherry blossoms.

" Thank you!" Sakura gave him a quick kiss. Then she realized something.

" Alright, what do you want?"

" I'm offended! Just because I give you some flowers, you think I want something!" He added dramatically. Sakura started to laugh.

" Alright, I'll come clean. I want to take you out." Syaoran smiled.

" When?"

" How about now?"

" Sure! I have nothing better to do." They walked out towards Syaoran's car and drove off.

**BACK TO WHERE THE SCHEMING SEVEN WERE WORKING:**

" So what should the theme be?" Fanren asked.

" What color? Pink, blue, or pearl?" Tomoyo podered.

" What design would be good for the invites?" Fuutie started to fret.

" What flowers will look the best?" Meiling searched for flower arrangements online.

" Mother, what do you think of this?" Feimei pointed to a page.

" Looks good. Bookmark the page." Yelan said.

" Mother, should we invite the Elders? Or just the close friends of Syaran and Sakura?"

" The Elders might not make it, so we'll have to work on that." Yelan walked around, checking the progress. " Lets speed things up, ladies. The sooner we get this done, the sooner it can happen!"

" Yes, ma'am!" The other six chimed in. They were up to something, and Sakura was totally clueless about it.

** . YATTA! SUGOI! I UPLOADED EVERYTHING! I've celebrated enough today, so just click the little purple button and review, please!**

**Signing off,**

**Hinata-chan16**


	4. A kiss and a party

**OMG, finally! I'm updating! Listen my friends; I deeply apologize for not updating this in a year. And as it turns out, I can't quit fan fiction. I love writing this too much to give it up. Hopefully though, I'll have the doujin up soon. Please, I hope you all read it.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! CLAMP'S!

* * *

**

He burst through the door and almost collapsed on the floor, completely wiped and out of breath. Meiling looked up from her magazine.

"What now, oh great cousin of mine?" She asked, closing the cover and setting it next to her. She saw the box and squealed.

"It's finally here?! Let me see!" She jumped to the floor and literally ripped the cardboard box to shreds. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the contents.

"M-Mei... I...I need to... figure out...." He tried to explain, feeling out of breath as he propped himself against the wall.

"Hm... that is an issue, huh?" She realized what he was trying to say. "Well, don't do the cliché thing, like placing it in a drink. Maybe in the cake?" She began, placing the smaller box on the bed and inviting him to sit. She glanced at his face and rolled her eyes.

"Oh will you please stop with that already?!" She felt like throwing a pillow at his head, but thought better of it. They were in complete silence for a while, devising ways to get Sakura to notice the object in question easier. Then it hit him.

"How about I hide it in a bouquet above her head. Then, when I tell her to, she'll pull the cord, making it rain flowers. Meiling thought about it for a second before opening her mouth.

"What if it falls, and it gets stepped on?

"We attach a parachute of course."

"Wow. How plain. Oh well, it's her party after all." Syaoran glared at her and took the box and the shreds of cardboard away. Meiling just laughed before heading to her closet and pulling out a small box, just slightly bigger than the one Syaoran had. She placed it on her dresser and went back to bed, this time falling asleep. Syaoran had walked back to his room, the box in his pocket.

Tomorrow, it's all or nothing.

* * *

Sakura had woken up earlier than ever, at seven. She glanced at her clock and fell back to her pillow, groaning. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she ever woke up early, there was going to be something huge that day. She turned and turned, but instead of going back to sleep, she sat up. She looked at the clock again, which read five past. She could have screamed, but instead she rolled out of bed and made a thudding sound on the floor. The door opened moments later and in popped Touya's head.

"Kaijuu, don't break the floor." She didn't feel up to listening to his jokes that day.

"Sakura no kaijuu baka onii-chan" Her voice was muffled by the floor, but you could still sense that she was drained. Touya was shocked, to say the least that his sister was acting like that. He closed the door and left, leaving her to get up by herself. After a while, she finally woke up and got ready for school. She dragged herself to the closet and donned her uniform before she dragged her tired body downstairs to eat breakfast. She sat at the table before her father placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. She felt her head getting heavier and she had to stop herself before her head hit the bowl.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" Her father asked, seeing her actions. She blinked and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She ate her cereal a bit slower than usual and thanked him before leaving.

"Bye dad! Oh, and I'm going straight to Syaoran's after school!" She hopped on her bike and rode to school, feeling happier now that she remembered that it was her birthday today. She got to school and all of her friends greeted her with shock.

"Sakura?! Why are you here so early?!" Chiharu pointed out, eating a box of pocky. Naoko was sitting next to her, reading a mystery novel. Rika wasn't there because she told them earlier that she was going out of the city for a while with her fiancé. Even Tomoyo wasn't even there that early. A few minutes after Sakura began to talk to Chiharu, Syaoran walked in and headed towards his desk. He placed his bag down and smiled at her before she ran over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away first.

"And what was that for?" He asked, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. She smiled and pecked his lips again.

"No reason. I just really wanted to kiss you." She was about to start laughing again when he kissed her back, a bit more forcefully than what she had given him. They both pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers.

"What was that one for, Syaoran?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"No reason. I just wanted to kiss you." He chuckled softly, repeating the exact same thing that she had just told him. She giggled softly and blushed when she felt their eyes on them. Even worse, Tomoyo had come in after the initial kiss it, and she had managed to have recorded the interaction between the two. They quickly dashed apart and went back to their seats, the blush still showing in their cheeks. After a while, they threw each other glances when they thought that their friends weren't looking. But of course, Sakura's friends were watching it all. That is, until the teacher came in. Sakura told them one last comment about the party and then the teacher began her lesson. But I feel really bad for that teacher. No one was paying attention. Well, at least not anyone of our cast.

Sakura was idly drawing on her notes something that seemed to resemble a cake of sorts, only that the figure of the Sweet Card was on top, with what looked like a bunch of flowers. As she was staring out of the window, a note fell onto her desk. She looked around and saw Syaoran pointing to it while keeping his somewhat clear focus to the teacher at the board. She tucked it under her desk and opened it.

_Sakura:_

_I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me before we head over to my place to finish with the preparations. That way, at least no one would hear your stomach rumbling during the whole thing._

Sakura frowned at his failed attempt at a joke.

_And after, if you want me to take you home, fine._

She sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to hear his plainness in his writing. But then something caught her eyes at the bottom of the note. It was an origami heart made out of green paper? She looked at the card.

_And if everything else fails today, at least I managed to give you $100 to spend._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Syaoran._

Sakura smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend before tucking the origami heart into her wallet. But she shouldn't have done that. The teacher caught her not paying attention.

"Kinomoto-san, please read the next section of the text." Sakura squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she searched for the text in question. She hated when she spaced out like that during class, but she couldn't help it.

"U-um…" Tomoyo slipped her a scrap of paper that had the page number and the paragraph along with the sentence that she was starting at. She smiled gratefully and began to read aloud the passage, having little difficulty.

"Thank you Kinomoto-san." Sakura sighed and wrote another note to Tomoyo, thanking her for the help. She tucked Syaoran's note into her pocket and paid more attention to the class, not wanting to be caught off-guard again.

After school, Sakura waited patiently for Syaoran, knowing that he was running late. Whenever they had soccer practice, he always did, but she didn't mind it at all. Sure as ever, he came running up to her, smiling.

"S-Sorry about that, Sakura…" He said, panting lightly. She shook her head and pecked his lips.

"I understand." She smiled up at him before he wrapped her in his arms.

"You know, you always make my day much better…" He whispered into her ear before she giggled softly.

"I'm glad you think that Syao-kun." She said as he pulled away and pulled her towards his car. As soon as they got in, he drove off to their favorite snack shop. It was their favorite because they sold Sakura mochi, which is what they ate on their first date. After getting some to go, they left to Syaoran's mansion. They were greeted by Wei before ushered inside by his crazy, hyped-up sisters. The girls then split the couple up. Syoaran was dragged off to finish picking up the flowers for the party, and Sakura…

Well…

She was being fitted for a dress. A few actually. Shiefa giggled and showed her a light pink dress that ended just above the knee. It was strapless, but came with a coat with short sleeves.

"Sakura, you have to wear this for the party!" Meiling smiled softly at her friend, while the girl just blushed.

"I-I can't… I-It's way too pretty…." The girls frowned at her.

"And so are you, so try it on!" They shoved her behind a dark screen and Sakura slowly began to change clothes. When she came back out again, they pushed her onto the couch and began to mess with her hair, trying to figure out how to fix it up. Then they brought out the hair products and began to curl her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (time skip. I don't want to dwell on this.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura groaned and plopped down on Syaoran's bed. She was exhausted by what her friends put her through, her hair still wrapped up in hair curlers and some lipstick smeared around her lips. The girls in question were actually just outside, trying to get in by coaxing her out. She lay down on the bed on her back, and closed her eyes. She was sure that Syaoran wouldn't mind anyway.

After a few moments, she felt the bed shift to her right and when she opened her eyes, a bright blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey, my beautiful cherry blossom…" He whispered, his face inches from hers. She blinked and turned her head to the side, trying to rub the lipstick off as he continued to hover above her, using his arms and knees to hold his weight off of her.

"Syaoran, um… c-could you…" She tried to say with a strong voice, but when she saw his deep amber eyes, she couldn't continue her words. He began to take the curlers off of her hair and watched her now curly hair fall beside her head with soft bounces.

"Could I…?" He asked softly, his voice a bit more husky than usual, she noted. As soon as her hair was down completely, he smiled at her.

"Like I said; my beautiful cherry blossom. And she's mine only, right…?" He asked her, leaning closer to her face. She turned a deeper red as her eyes began to close slowly until she could hardly see him. She whispered a soft 'yes' before he began to kiss her, sweetly, as if she were a fragile thing.

After the initial kiss, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her while he did the same, but by lifting her hips softly. When they pulled away for a breath of air, he rolled over so that he could pull her into his arms with a gentle tug. She only willingly obliged, pressing her body to his.

"Sakura…"

"Hm…?"

"Stay here with me tonight."

"…Alright Syao…" She whispered softly and sent a quick text to her father and brother, telling them that she was staying over at Meiling's place after the party. She knew that if she told Touya that she was staying with Syaoran, he would go ballistic and try to kill him.

As soon as the message was sent, he pulled her into his arms again, kissing her hair softly.

"Happy birthday Sakura…"

* * *

Syaoran was awakened by the kiss of his beloved after a few hours of sleep.

"Sakura…" He smiled softly and pulled her down for a deeper kiss than before, making her moan softly. She pulled away and giggled.

"Did you forget? The party's starting in a few minutes." He groaned a bit and sat up before cupping her cheek.

"I hope you like this." He said in a gentle voice before letting her curled hair fall over her exposed shoulder, "Now go change into a dress they bought you. I want you to look perfect tonight." He smiled and left, leaving her on his bed with a faint blush and a fast-beating heart.

She crawled off of his bed and headed out after him, her curls bouncing as she returned to the sisters to finish.

* * *

Downstairs, Wei had begun greeting the guests that were slowly arriving. They thanked him when he took their coats and gifts and then they all made their way into the main hall, where the food and music was.

Sakura and Syaoran were at the center table, smiling and helping the others get settled in to the food or dancing. Of course, they had the occasional people who wanted to go to the bathroom, and others snuck away with a partner for some 'alone' time. It had been about five when the party began, and now, at the middle of it, it was now eight. Syaoran walked over to the DJ and nudged him out of the way in order to get the guests attention.

"HEY! LET'S NOT FORGET WHO THE GUEST OF HONOR IS!" He cheered as Sakura stepped out in the short pink dress from earlier. They all softly pushed her up to the stage that had mysteriously appeared in the room, courtesy of Syaoran and the Create Card.

"T-Thank you all for coming out here for my birthday. It means a lot to me that you all are happy that I'm getting older and thank you all for the lovely presents!" She said in a gentle voice, motioning to the small mountain of presents next to her on the stage. As soon as she began her thank you's, Syaoran took the microphone away from her and began to cheer out again.

"C'mon! Who wants to say a few words about the birthday girl?" He saw that no one wanted to and he grinned.

"THEN KAREOKE IT IS!" They all gasped and ted to get the mic away from him before he chuckled and shook his head. "If no one wants to go, then I'll go first!"

Sakura looked at him with a soft blush on her cheeks and smiled. He smiled back and opened his mouth.

"When I first arrived here in Japan, and met Sakura, I didn't like her. In fact, I hated her." There was a soft murmuring as he admitted his feelings. "But… after we spent more time together, and looked after each other, I found myself liking her more and more with each day."

"At first…" He paused to think up of how to phrase his remarks, "At first, I thought that I simply liked her as a friend and as a fellow classmate. But as hat year continued, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Eventually, I told her my feelings, a few days before I was supposed to leave for Hong Kong." Sakura stepped up and stole the mic away from him. Holding it against herself with lidded eyes, she then began.

"When he told me his feelings, I admit I was shocked. I never had a clue that he felt that way about me. I didn't know what to say. When I talked to my dearest friends, they helped me realize that I felt the same way with Syaoran." She stepped to the side and slipped her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But it seemed that I realized that much too late. He was going to leave without hearing m answer. But I reached him in time, and told him that he was my number one as well. We parted." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she remembered that moment when she felt sorrow from loosing him. Syaoran took the mic from her and spoke again, squeezing her hand back.

"But I returned after a year. A lot changed, but she remained the same sweet, caring, and beautiful girl that I fell for. She matured, became more beautiful, but she still remained my cherry blossom. And now, it's been three years since I returned to Tomoeda, and since then, I have never left Sakura's side."

"Sakura… Sakura is the best girl that anyone could ever ask for. Her father should be proud for raising her; her brother should lay off of me and her going out…" The crowd chuckled at a memory of a time when Touya actually came up to the school from Osaka and picked a fight with him about his sister. "…and I'm glad to have met the woman of my dreams here." He smiled softly at her and kissed her pink lips, earning cheers from the entire crowd. After that speech, her closest friends stepped forward, saying similar things to Syaoran's words, starting with Tomoyo and Eriol, who came up together, and ending with Naoko, who reflected upon another year of accidentally scaring her friend with ghost stories.

Sakura then finished off with stating again her thanks for their coming, and then proceeded with opening the gifts, one by one until all the beautiful things were on the table with the wrappings and bags were on the floor. At the end, Sakura had a sad look on her face.

"What wrong?" Syoaran asked, making sure that Tomoyo had the mic far away from them. Sakura looked up at him.

"Your present isn't here Syaoran…" She blinked when she heard him chuckling.

"That's because my present is right here." He handed her a box and pulled away. Sakura, amidst the eyes of the waiting crowd, opened the box and gasped. She turned to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around him, crying softly.

"I-I will…" She said softly, making him wrap his arms around her waist and into a hug.

"So you'll…" She pulled away and smiled softly.

"Yes. I will marry you." She giggled softly at the look on his face and her friends popped poppers around them, showering them in confetti and streamers.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura smiled and leaned in for a kiss from her love, imagining their wedding.

* * *

**WOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! Hey, be happy. 3,454 or 5 pages of mush. A little racy in the middle, but nothing too extreme.**

**Next chapter will be the last, I'm afraid.**

**Please stay tuned!**


	5. Birthday Surprises

**Hello world! I've finally gotten the nerve to finish up my little fic. Its the first multi-chapter fic that I've ever finished (online). This is my gift to all of you who loved this when I began, and I hope this gives you satisfaction. It made me extremely happy to write this, and I hope that you, as my faithful readers, will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**And now, say hello and goodbye to Birthday Surprises**

**Chapter 5: Birthday surprises**

* * *

"Syao… I'm happy for you, really…" She began, her smile betraying the worry in her eyes.

It was about a week after Sakura's party, and during that expanse of time, the young couple had received word that Syaoran was accepted to Tokyo University on a soccer scholarship.

"Yeah but…" He looked at her green eyes and gently fingered her hair. He wanted to go, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his love alone. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

"Syao-kun, our wedding will have to wait." She told him, her hand finding its way into his. "This is a once in a life-time opportunity for you, and I don't want you to lose it because of me." She told him.

All he could do, after hours of talking to her about it, was smile gently and hug her close.

"Then… come live with me." She looked up. "We'll be fine. We can get an apartment nearby, we'll both have a part-time job…" She nodded and looked at her engagement ring, sitting beautifully on her finger.

"I might even go to a nearby community college." He tilted her chin up to his with a small smile.

"Sakura, will you come with me?" She laughed softly and nodded as she stood up from his lap and walked to the door leading out of his dark bedroom (they were watching some movies, sheesh).

"I let you leave me behind once. I'm not about to do it again." She blew him a kiss and headed down to fix food for them.

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS TOMOEDA CLASS OF 2010!" Was heard loudly as hundreds of caps flew into the air. Everyone was cheering, for the graduation ceremony finally ended. Sakura jumped her love and he gave her a piggyback ride to where their families were, standing side by side. He grinned at his family before sending another glare to Touya, who came home for his sister's graduation.

Apparently, he had heard about their engagement and how they were going to wait to put it into action. Sakura gave her boyfriend a kiss before running to her family, who hugged her tightly. Kero popped out of Tomoyo's purse and sat on her shoulder, a tear in his eyes.

Tomoyo gave her best friend a hug before Sonomi handed Sakura a present. Sakura thanked her and they all went to celebrate. She looked back to her boyfriend, who was being congratulated by his mother and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a parting kiss.

"Tomorrow we start looking for a place." He nodded and watched her leave with a caring smile on his lips.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm back!" Syaoran announced as he stepped inside his small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get on by until he graduated. Sakura looked out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Welcome back! Dinner'll be ready soon." She turned back to the stove. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad. Soccer wore me out today, not to mention I have that paper due in two days…" She smiled up at him.

"You'll get it done just fine, so just relax while I finish, okay?" He nodded and planted a kiss in her hair.

"I love you my cherry blossom." She smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Excuse me, Dr. Li. Your 2 o'clock is here." He turned to the speaker and pressed a button.

"Let her in Mrs. Yamazaki." He heard the door open and looked up. He smiled as a round woman stepped inside his office, a playful smile on her lips and in her green eyes.

"Hi there Syao-kun. I'm ready for my check up." He chuckled and walked over to his wife. The gold bands on their fingers sparkled as their lips met. When she pulled away, she giggled.

"You should shave soon. Your beard is tickling me." She spoke, fixing his white coat so that it would hide a small wrinkle. He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Too bad. Seeing as I can't really do anything now but make sure you're comfortable, the beard's staying to make you laugh whenever I kiss you." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand over her protruding belly and smiled.

"I can't believe it. Only three more months…" He smiled softly and placed his hand over hers.

"Three more months and our new little girl will come." She smiled. "Any idea for her name?"

Sakura giggled and nodded. "I was thinking of Yuri or Nadeshiko, in remembrance of my mother." He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Both of them are lovely names. Now where is—"

"DADDY!!!!!!!" A little body tackled Syaoran, making him chuckle and lift the body into the air.

"Hey there Mako. How's my little soccer star doing?" The boy laughed and cuddled into his father chest as he was brought down.

"Daddy, Mako scored 3 goals to Masa-kun's 2!" He bragged as Syaoran noticed his son's brown hair wet with sweat and green eyes sparkling. Syaoran laughed at his son.

"That's my boy." He looked at his wife. She smiled and nodded.

"We were over at Tomoyo's today, and Makoto and Masaki got into a game of soccer, with Eriol as referee. Eriol still gave his Masaki a prize for trying so hard against his friend, and Mako here got himself a water gun."

"Daddy, when you come home, can we play together?" His son asked, eagerness in his eyes.

"Sure thing. When I come home, we'll play." Makoto grinned and gave his dad a hug, getting tickled by his beard before letting him down. Syaoran got on his knees and looked at his five year old son.

"Mako, you'll be a good older brother to your little sister, right?" Mako grinned and nodded.

"Mako'll protect her and Mama from anyone who wants to hurt them!" He stood triumphantly, a hand on his mother's dress. Syaoran laughed.

"Great. We have another Touya on our hands." Sakura waddled over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"But it's our little Mako." She turned to leave him to his job, but something pulled her back to him. He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Sakura. And I have a surprise for you. I'll give it to you tonight, at your birthday party." She smiled and nodded, leaving him one more to get his work done. She opened the door and Mako ran out first before she turned and giggled to his words.

"And this will be another one of your infamous 'Birthday Surprises'."

* * *

**Well, that's the end. To clarify the last few things...**

**Mrs. Yamazaki is Chiharu. She married Yamazaki. I wanted to give the guy a part, but couldn't find a place.**

**Makoto "Mako" Li = Syaoran and Sakura's 5 year old son.**

**Masaki "Masa" Hiirgizawa = Eriol and Tomoyo's eldest son, 6 years old (beats Mako by a few months)**

**Yuri = Lily, based on the name my best friend wants her first daughter to have.**

**Sakura's last line indicated that since Syaoran proposed to her on her birthday, he's been giving her a surprise every year since then.**

**There are a couple of time skips in this, the first two within a couple of months, the the one after about a year or two, and the last one even longer. There is no clue as to how much time passed between Syaoran's college years, the wedding, and the birth of Mako.  
**

**That should be it. Anything else that you'd like me to clarify, please send it in a review or a PM.**

**CLAMP owns everyone mentioned here except little Mako, Masa and the future Yuri/Nadeshiko  
**

**Thank you all for your support, my readers.**

**Thank you for the pushes, WhiteTiger1992.**

**Ja ne,**

**CagedBird17**


End file.
